Quadruple Trouble: FletcherXElsie Pups
These are second gen pups owned by MidnightCollies, with partial ownership also going to Tundrathesnowpup and 258raindrop. After a long period of dating and a lot of planning and consideration, Fletcher and Elsie finally decide it's time they have a family of their own. After seeing how happy Chase and Skye were with their pups, they went on to have some of their own. Thus giving life to Blitz, Crash, Camo and Soda. The pups have quite a few friends, though there are a select few they're extremely close to. Camo seems to get on best with Rain, the two share a love for sports, much like their fathers before them. Camo even has a small crush on the sporty pup. Blitz is best friends with Cordula and has a small crush on Adelmo, her best friends brother. Soda tends to get along with most pups she encounters, bringing a smile to their faces with her bubbly attitude. She especially enjoys playing with Hershel and Paradise. Crash doesn't get along with many pups, mostly because of his behaviour. His softer side slowly begins to come out after he meets Garnet though. As the pups mature they soon decide what jobs they want to take on. Camo decides to become a sports pup like his dad and trains under Sport. Blitz decides she wants to become a vet pup and trains under Ocean and Katie. Soda becomes a military pup like her mom, learning discipline and manners from Elsie. She always finds a way to lighten the atmosphere, be it by giggling or making faces, her mother can't resist her cuteness. Crash decides not to have a job. The pups are soon all grown up and have families of their own. Blitz and her mate, Adelmo are the first to be blessed with puppies. Even though it takes them a few tries Blitz manages gives birth to two healthy boys, Bernard and Claudius. About a month later she adopts a little girl, Amara. Camo and Rain are next to have puppies, they have two tomboyish little girls, Rowan And Chelsea, and a son, Drew. Once Soda retires from her military duties she had two pups with Hershel, Ace Jr and Hershey. Finally, Crash has two pups with his love, Garnet, after they repaired their damaged relationship. They then give life to Rumble and Tess. Blitz: '''Blitz is the oldest and by far most mature of the four pups. She's the one that usually smart mouths Crash when he gets out of hand. She's kind, caring, smart and extremely loyal. She would do anything to ensure her siblings well being, even if it came at her own cost. She does have a girly streak in her though and loves to play dress up and dollies. She grows out of it eventually though, though is still a huge girlie girl. '''Crash: Arrogant, brash and a bully. Crash is the opposite of every one of his siblings. He takes mean to the next level, bullying almost every pup he encounters. He can be very cocky as well, believing himself to be top dog because he's a mix of three tough dog breeds. He uses his strength to get whatever he wants and when that doesn't work he fires insults everywhere. As he matures he calms down a bit, beginning to regret his actions as a child. He tends to stay to himself and isolates himself from others. He begins to show his softer side however after falling in love with both Garnet and Breeze, they managed to bring out the more caring and loving side of grumpy old Crash. Camo: '''Camo is the perfect mix of his parents and the opposite of his bully brother, he's very obedient and almost always does as he's told to. He's very protective of both his sisters and he loves to mess with Crash. He's big into sports and one day hopes to be a sports pup like his dad. He also loves to go exploring, occasionally getting himself into trouble, he's also quite brave and courageous. Despite his obedience though, he can have his odd moment. He hates the feeling of being controlled and when this happens he has a habit of running off to one of his friends or relatives homes. '''Soda: '''Bubbly and cheerful, Soda is sure to bring a smile to any-pups face with her perky and positive attitude. All she wants is for others to smile with her. When someone is feeling blue, she does her best to cheer them up. She loves her family to bits, especially her cousin Ace, who she adores and looks up to. As she grows up her personality doesn't change, she joins the military dogs as an adult and even in the hardest battles, she still manages to make the troopers smile from time to time. '''Blitz: Blitz has her fathers build/body type and a mix of both her parents markings. Her snout is a dark fawn colour, as well as the brown markings she has on each leg. Her belly and socks are white and under her tail is white also. She has her fathers tan on her ear tips, the five spots around her left eye and there is also tan outlining the white on her belly and tail. The rest of her fur is black. Blitz wears an indigo coloured collar and has green eyes. Uniform: Blitz wears a light blue uniform similar to her mentors. Her pup-pack however is a darker blue. It contains standard veterinary equipment including bandages, splints, medicine and an X-Ray screen. She wears a light blue nurse hat with a white cross on it. Her uniform is also has various small pockets, which she keeps pet treats in. Her pup tag represents a blackbird with a red heart on it. Crash: 'The spitting image of his mother almost, Crash has the black and tan colours of a Rottweiler. His chest, forelimbs, belly, face and tail tip all have tan markings on them, the rest of his coat being black. He has thin black patches around both of his eyes. Like his father, has fuzzy, messy hair which grows over his eye as an adult, the tips of his messy mop turning brown. He’s also super fluffy like his dad. His eyes are a silvery grey colour. He wears a grey coloured collar with a skull tag. '''Camo: '''Camo is strong, with his mothers rottie build. He's tan in colour like Fletcher. He has a black saddle marking on his back that continues onto his tail, his muzzle and ear tips are also black. He has four dark brown socks on each of his paws, brown eyebrows and two brown spots on his chest, as well as brown markings around the outline of his saddle marking. His eyes are blue like his mothers and he wears a red collar. ''Uniform: Camo wears a full sports uniform. He wears a football jersey like his father, his however is red with white writing and the number "03" written across the chest. His uniform is padded underneath also. He wears a pup pack containing bats, rackets and tennis balls as well as a whistle too. He wears a baseball cap on his head but for the rougher sports he wears a helmet instead. His pup tag represents a volleyball and net. '''Soda: Soda has much the same build and colours as her dad. Most of her fur is a light tan colour. She has white face markings, white undercarriage and also four white socks. She has dark brown markings above her back right and front left socks, her right ear is also a dark brown colour. She has caramel coloured markings on her tail tip, above her front right sock and around her two eyes. Her eyes are pink in colour and she wears a pink collar to match. Uniform: Soda wears a standard camouflage uniform. Her pup pack is dark green and contains safety and survival equipment. She wears a green cap with a silver paw print on it. Although the military pups are strict, they do let her away with wearing a few colourful badges on her uniform. Her pup tag is pink camouflage. Stories By Me: Present Gen * The Ballad of Love * You Came Crashing into my Heart * Pups and the Junkyard Adventure * Pups and the Peanut Panic * Pups and the Family Vacation * Pups and the Candy-swiper * Pups and the Party Crasher Future Gen * Love is a Breeze * Goodbye isn't the End * Pup Pup Treasure Hunt * Family is Forever Collabs: * Pups Battle Egos * When it all fell apart Stories By Others: * Pups Fight for Rights * The Alaskan Adventure * West Paw High: 10th Grader's Goal * In The Mountain * It's a West Paw Christmas! * Pokemon Omega Ruby: Heroine of Hoenn * Superhero Academy: A Hero's Dawn. * Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP3: Know your Nemesis Song Articles: * Stitches (Crash and Garnet's version) * Hello- Garnet Version * Love that Lets Go (Fletcher and Soda Version) * The Reason * Shatters (Crash and Garnet) Catchphrases Blitz: * Bird or bat, I'll be there in a zap! * If there's an animal in trouble, I'll be there on the double! Camo: * My aim is to win this game! * Camo's the name, sports are my game! Soda: * It'll take more than a cut to bring down this pup! * Time to drop the soda bomb! Voice Actors Blitz: Miranda Cosgrove (voice of Margo in the Despicable Me) Crash: Steven Yeun (Voice of Keith from Voltron: Legendary Defender) Camo: Scott Wolf (voice of Scamp from Lady and the Tramp II: Scamps Adventure) Soda: Jennifer Paz (voice of Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe) Fears Blitz: Like her mother she's pretty much fearless, although she tends to wince and jump away from icky things such as dirt, insects, etc. She isn't frightened of them, she just prefers not to touch them. Her one biggest fear is being unwanted or ignored. She tends too look too deep into things and can make assumptions (eg. Someone secretly doesn't like her) that aren't true. Crash: Although Crash claims to be fearless there are a number of things that frighten him. For one, he's somewhat scared of his grandmother Brooke and always talks politely around her. He's never rude and he doesn't tease anyone in front of her either. He's also scared of rejection, which was the biggest reason he was so nervous to ask Garnet out. His biggest fear however, is mice. Something he inherited from his father. Camo: Camo is insecure and has a huge fear of failing and letting everyone down. He strives to be the best at what he does and tries to help out all the time, he can't help but feel extremely guilty whenever he fails to help someone out. He's also got a small fear of birds, he finds the animals unusual and somewhat creepy. Though he's not scared of all birds, he loves owls, such as Uncle Chase's pet, Hooty. Soda: Soda is too innocent to have many fears, most things that are scary to others she's not afraid of. She looks on the brighter side of things and sees good in everything. Like her brother, Camo, she's scared of letting people down. Shes also scared of losing her family members and would be devastated if anything happened to them. Mentors Blitz: When Blitz is a little older she acquires a love for animals and little creatures. She decides to become a Vet pup and trains under her Aunt Ocean, learning how to take care of animals and heal them. She eventually decides to take her little cousin Mouse under her wing as her trainee pup. Camo: Camo follows in his fathers footsteps and becomes a sports pup. He trains under his dad, uncle Sport and uncle Huck. He seems to be best at football cause of his strong Rottweiler genes. He also takes on his little cousin Bat as a trainee, enjoying playing sports with him. Soda: To everyone's surprise, sweet little Soda becomes a military pup like her mother, Elsie. Elsie finds her a little hard to teach since her personality is so different from usual military dogs. In the end Soda turns out to be one of the best military dogs in her squadron, almost as good as her mother. Family * Brooke (grandmother) * Chief (grandfather (through marriage)) * Athlone (Biological grandfather) * Fletcher (father) * Elsie (Mother) * Hershel (Soda's crush (Brother in-law to the others)) * Ace Jr (Soda's son (Nephew to the others)) * Hershey (Soda's Daughter (Niece to the others)) * Rain (Camo's crush (Sister in-law to the others)) * Rowan (Camos Daughter (Niece to the others)) * Drew (Camos son (Nephew to the others)) * Taylor (Camo Daughter (Niece to the others)) * Adelmo (Blitz's crush (brother in-law to the others)) * Bernard (Blitz's Son (Nephew to the others)) * Claudius (Blitz's Son (Nephew to the others)) * Amara (Blitz's adopted daughter (Niece to the others)) * Garnet (Crash's crush (Sister in-law to the others)) * Rumble (Crash's Son (Nephew to the others)) * Tess (Crash's daughter (Niece to the others)) * Chase (uncle) * Skye (aunt) * Ace (cousin) * Winter (cousin-through marriage) * Breeze (second cousin) * Cayo (second cousin) * Lani (cousin) * Dylan (cousin-through marriage) * Digger (second cousin) * Sandy (second cousin) * Robin (second cousin) * Sora (cousin) * Miracle (second cousin) * Harper (Aunt) * Huck (Uncle) * Bat (cousin) * Gunner (cousin) * Mouse (cousin) * Turbo (cousin) * Igloo (second cousin) * Wess (second cousin (through marriage)) * Pluto (third cousin) * Mylo (third cousin) * Bitsy (third cousin) * Isaac (third cousin) * Junebug (Second cousin) * Cola (second cousin) * Desmond (Second cousin) * Elena (second cousin) Relationships with their cousins Chase's pups: Blitz, Camo and Soda get along with their cousins, Ace, Lani and Sora. Soda seems to get on best with Ace, she looks up to him more than any other pup, Ace is a big influence on her and loves his cousin to bits. Ace us like the brother Cano never had, since Crash does nothing with Camo but fight with him. Camo is closest to Lani, the two share similar personality traits and enjoy rough and tumble. The three of them all love little Sora, and love teaching her things. Crash doesn't get on with Ace and Lani, butting heads with them more than occasionally. He's never been around Sora much, tending to avoid her. Harper's pups: When Auntie Harper's pups were born, Blitz, Camo and Soda were over the moon to find out they had new baby cousins. Camo loves to hang out with the boys, treating them as little brothers, he loves racing with Turbo, the two boys are competitive (in a friendly way) towards each other. Soda loves the boys, and enjoys playing games with them. Blitz is closest to little Mouse, she adores her younger cousin and enjoys spending time with her. Crash mostly spends time with Gunner, influencing him to do bad things which Auntie Harper is not too pleased about. Random Facts * They were created/"born" on the 25th of December 2014. * Although a lot of pups like Soda, she's never had a crush. She loves to just be friends with everyone and when she's older she doesn't have much time for a lover, since she takes her military job very serious (most of the time). Hershel does have some feelings for her though, he later tells her this and the two end up together. * Soda can't drink soda or anything else with sugar in it cause she gets hyper so easily, Fletcher and Elsie have had to padlock the biscuit cupboard to keep her from getting in. * In the future, Crash is a bit of a loner, feeling guilty about his past actions. The only pup Crash can't seem to isolate himself from is cute little Breeze. He loves hanging around her and she loves hanging around him. She's so cute and innocent and he can't help but love her, everyday he goes to the lookout to spend time with her. Ace is very relieved to see this, actually, since it shows him that Crash does have that nice side that he always knew he had deep down. One of the main reasons Crash loves her is cause she's like her daddy. Deep down Crash loves his cousin Ace to bits and wishes he hadn't been such a bully to him, so that he could have had the relationship with him that he has now with Breeze. * Breeze refers to Crash as her "Unca Crash". * Soda looks up to her big cousin Ace a lot. She gets really excited when they come to their house or when they go to the lookout to visit them. She stays close to Ace's heels, following him around happily. *Soda has a close frienship with Paradise. The two giggly girls love to play together and Soda is fasinatined by Paradise's ability to change into a Mer-pup. Paradise sorta looks up to Soda the way she looks up to Ace. *Brooke seems to be one of the few pups to be able to get through Crash. Crash knows he'll get in trouble is he ticks off his grandmother, he also feels an overwhelming sense of guilt when he does. He secretly loves to spend time with his grandma, he never tells this to anyone though and Brooke makes sure to keep it a secret too. *Soda inherits her bubbly personality from her grandmother, Brooke. *A pup named Merida has a huge crush on Crash. She always follows him and tries to impress him, even going to the point of bullying some pups just to do so. Crash however has no feelings for her and always just shrugs off her romantic attempts. As annoying as she is in Crash's eyes, he still finds it fun having a little minion to do stuff for him. *After Hanging out with Rain all the time Camo begins to develop feelings for his best friend. He eventually fesses this to her and they begin somewhat dating. As teens Camo always flirts playfully back and forwards with her. *After Blitz bumps into Adelmo at the lookout one day, the two spark off a relationship and begin to fall for eachother. After a few weeks of dating she finally decides to introduce him to her family. He hits it off well with with most of the family, even papa Fletcher approves. Crash however doesn't like him one bit and Adelmo dislikes cranky Crash just as much. *During his preteen years, Crash, bumped into Rubbles daughter, Garnet, for the first time. Immediately he fell head over heels in love with the bulldog mix. Finding himself being completely controlled by his affections for her. Eventually he worked up the courage to ask her out, They dated happily for a short while but ultimately ended up breaking up one night after Crash hurtfully picked on Soda, causing Garnet to snap and break it off. It wasn't until after he met Breeze and started to lose his more violent side that she finally came back to him (with a little help from matchmaker Breeze of course~). Crash apologised for his actions, swearing to change his ways and to his complete happiness, she took him back. *Garnet's sister, Marble tends to tease Crash a lot about his crush on her sister. She finds it adorable when he gets defensive and in-denial about it. Like Garnet, Crash always looks out for Marble and helps her when he can, she's the closest he's got to a friend. *In the future gen, Soda and Hershel have two fluffly fluffballs named Hershey and Ace Jr. Soda loves both her pups, though she tends to get worried about her daughter when she walks off and naps in places that Soda can't find her. Ace Jr is mommy's little boy, always following his mother around. *Camo is probably one of the worst singers out of the four pups. Blitz, Soda and even Crash can sing fairly well, unfortunately for poor Camo though, he wasn't born with the voice of an angel. *Blitz is BFF's with Adelmo's little sister, Cordula. She loves to hang out with the Doberman pup, enjoying spending time with both her and Adelmo. The two girls tend to dress up the poor boy, he just can't say no to either of them. Unca Crash!.jpg|Gift I made for Tundrathesnowpup~ Crash with his favourite pup, Breeze ^u^ Image by cuteandfuzzypuppies-d8ppucb.jpg|Camo playing soccer with his friend *cough* crush *cough* Rain ^^ Image (22).jpeg|Typical brothers xD Camo and Crash fighting, awesome gift made by PuppyLove5 <33 Screenshot 2015-05-12 at 10.28.37 PM.png|Cute little gift from Confetti ^^ Soda and her crush Hershel and Tatiana and her crush Smokey~ Crash~future.jpg|As crash matures he starts regretting his past actions, as a teenager, like he is in the pic above, he tends to go off on his own a lot, and could just lie there for hours alone. Crashfairies.jpg|Camo in his fairy costume from Pups and the Peanut Panic XD poor Camo XDD awesome gift from Confetti ^^ Tmnt family cosplay 001.jpg|The pups and their parents in tmnt cosplay by Rockydog13 PP style: Camo Soda Blitz.jpg|Fail at the PAW Patrol style XD so messyyyy Naturalenemies copy.png|When Blitz first took her crush Adelmo home, Crash immediately butted heads with him XD giftie from the awesome 258raindrop <3 SodaXHershel.jpeg|Soda and her crush hershel~ AT with SunnyPuppy45~ Flirty flirty.jpeg|Teen pic of Blitz and Adelmo~ some flirting~ ;P Letthebattlebegin.png|Soda playing with Sora :3 art trade with Pupplove5~ Fuzzy cuddles.jpeg|Soda and Hershel having some sleepy cuddles~ Oh hey Rain~.jpeg|Teen Camo with his crush Rain~ :3 Pup-tag: Blitz.jpeg|Blitz's tag~ Pup-tag: Camo.jpeg|Camo's tag~ Pup-tag: Soda.jpeg|Soda's tag~ Trade for Fuzzy.jpg|Adorable art trade with Aurychase~ Came and Soda playing with their big cousins, Ace and Lani~ The ballad of Garnet and Crash.png|Collab between Tundra and I~ this basically sums up Crash and Garnets bumpy relationship, things started off smoothly but ultimately Garnet broke up with him, she didn't get back with him again until after the whole thing with Breeze The love face.png|"The love face" which is the face Crash pulls pretty much everytime he sees, thinks off or talks to Garnet~ poor Ace is concerned X"D The shepherd cousins.png|Collab with Tundra~ all the cousins! Tease tease.jpeg|Basically Crash and Marbles relationship Soda tells a joke.jpg|Art trade wi Lunar Lex~ Crash being a grump XD Garnetxcrash.png|Eeee! Too cute! Full pic of the matching icons Tundra made for the two of us <3 The worst.jpeg|As a puppy, Crash did not like his uncle Chase Uncle Chaseee.jpeg|The girls with their uncle~ I see the light WIP.jpeg|Random doodle I did :"D collab with Morgan~ I see the light.png|Eeee the colours are amazingly done~~ collab with Morgan~ CXG GIFT.jpeg|Gift art from Kelly <3 CXS comics .jpeg|Cute comic from Kelly <3 Garnet telling Crash off for being a bully~ You suck!.jpeg|More of Crash with his uncle Chase Camoooooo.jpeg|I love this bby <3 little doodle I did that I'm really proud of <3 CrashXGarnetpicturedrawnbySunnyPuppy45.png|Adorable CrashXGarnet gift from SunnyPuppy <3 Love that lets go.jpeg|From a song article, Fletcher seeing Soda off when she was being deployed Pointy pups.png|Pointy puppies sketch by Tundra~ COMMSodaDA.jpg|Commissions done by mkaymickey22 on DA BlitzAndCamoREF.jpg|Camo and Blitz's original refs by Betta BlitzandCamoREFFuzzy.jpg|Camo and Blitz drawn by Fuzzy CrashXGarnetDAAT.png|Crash misses Garnet :c by wittywerds on DA as part of an AT with Tundra FUTGENSodaAndCrash.jpg|First doodles I did of Soda and Crash Crash drawn by Sonic.png|Adorable gift from Sonic! My wittle Crashie~ Get in the bath.png|Collab between Rain and I~ listen to your mother Crash! New daddy.png|Fletch and Elsie with their newborns~ Trade for rain by Tundra :3 Mummy chase.png|one of many art trades for Midnightcollies >u< Ace playing mummy with Soda c: No We'd never forget you !.jpg|Gift from Estrella! Soda is worried about being forgotten but Fletcher assures her she won't be <3 Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Mixed Breed Category:Animals Category:Bullies Category:Bully Category:Agressive Characters Category:Future Generation Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Trainee Category:Mentor Category:Relatives Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Future Gen Category:Male Character Category:Female Character Category:Male Pup Category:Female Pup Category:Future generation Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Girl Character Category:Girl Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Chase's Family Category:Shepherd Family Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:MidnightCollies' Character Category:West Paw High Student Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero Academy Student Category:Supervillians Category:Tundrathesnowpup/258raindrop/MidnightCollies shared pups